Alice Bernstein
Erufu Supīdā) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Purple |hair = Purple (light novel) Silver |blood type = |affiliation = Walpurgis Academy Gauntlet |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student Puppeteer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Sin |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = Edward Rutherford (father)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 9 Alicia Caf Twain (mother, deceased)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 10Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 16 Chapter 11 |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 30Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 33-34 |anime debut = Episode 9 (As Cedric Granville) Episode 12 (Actual appearance) |seiyu = Risa Taneda |english voice = Carli Mosier (as Cedric Granville) |image gallery = Yes }} Alice Bernstein (アリス・バーンスタイン Arisu Bānsutain) is one of the participants of Night Party and ranked 87th. She took on the appearance of Cedric Granville to test out Raishin and Yaya's abilities. She is known as the "Elf Speeder". Appearance Manga Alice, while under Cedric's form, has a lean built and unkempt bob hair. "His" attire of choice is a 3-piece suit, which consists of a white polo that is adorned with a pleated crossover tie, a black vest, and a coat that reaches down "his" knees. "Cedric's" choice for trousers is a pair of Capri pants. For footwear, he puts on a pair of boots that have laces tied in a crisscross pattern.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 1 & 13 Anime Alice's Cedric form is portrayed differently; "he" has peach-colored skin, blue-green hair that has longer bangs and tresses covering "his" face together with a tuft of wavy hair, that goes past "his" nape. "He" also has purple eyes and wears a gold monocle that stems from "his" left ear. "Cedric" wears a white, long-sleeved polo that is designed with ruffles on the neckline and adorns it with a purple string tie, topped with a black tuxedo that has a gray collar, gray pants and black shoes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 9Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 11 In reality, Alice is a lean woman with a similar skin tone to her Cedric form. She has long silver hair that curls at the end, with her bangs swept on the right side to reveal a portion of her forehead. She also has tresses that frames the sides of her face and wears a black headband. She has purple eyes, long eyelashes, wears pink lipstick and an ample bosom. Her choice of attire is the standard Walpurgis Academy uniform, which consists of a white long sleeves that is embellished with a same purple ribbon, which is topped with a black vest which has a large gap on the front, emphasizing the chest area, three buttons on the left side and tailored with sharp edges, and finally a gray school skirt. For hosiery, Alice sports a pair of black stockings that have a welt of intricate design, and comes together with a pair of weapon of some sort, which is akin to a katar, strapped to her legs. The grip is purple in color and has a convoluted design which are separated in two sections that also has a diamond-shaped hole in the center, with the guard pointing upwards, which appears similar to a head of a carabao when inverted. The blade is a upper congo, which has parallel lines widening out to a convex crescent at the end. She finishes her look with her school shoes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 7 coverKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 12 Personality Alice is a very sadistic individual, who craves and delights in the torment of others. When it comes to tormenting others, Alice is systematic, in that she would not only torment the victim she is after for, but also any of the victim's family members. Lastly, she would also call for the deaths of the victim's friends, to add more pain to the victim. She disregards the value of human life, by either putting her hostages in dangerous, and potentially fatal situations, or by mocking the dead. Firstly, she blackmails Charlotte into trying to kill the Headmaster, even when she knows it will be difficult for the latter to do so. She also takes a step further, by using her Transformation magic to forcefully disguise Charlotte as Ravenna, her former roommate who is apparently dead. Understandably, Charlotte is disgusted and feels nauseous when her appearance is forcefully changed into Ravenna. Alice then takes the chance to mock her by asking her if it is so difficult to accept having a dead person's appearance.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 3, Chapter 3 She also feeds toxic lies to Charlotte by claiming that the Belew family has fallen so much that Charlotte is provoked enough.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Page 5 Secondly, she adds to Charlotte's misery, by having her sister, Henriette, included in the blackmail. As a result, the young Belew has attempted suicide many times because she feels she is the one causing misery to her sister.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Page 19Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 15-16 To Charlotte, she threatens to endanger Henriette's life, so that the former will feel agitated, and also helpless.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 7-9 Moreover, she knowingly sent Henriette out to where Charlotte would attack, just because it seemed like a fun idea; Alice's butler, Sin, even questioned this illogical motive.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Page 24 Lastly, she does not hesitate to order Sin to kill anyone. However, simply murdering someone is not good enough, as Alice ordered Sin to bring back Raishin's head too.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Page 10 Plot Sword Angel arc Alice appears and takes a look at Charlotte, who sees the bouquet of roses the latter left on the doorstep. She picks it up and followed by a smirk, she disposes the bouquet in the trash bin. Elf Speeder arc Note: Alice assumes the form of Cedric Granville in the beginning of this arc, hence male pronouns are used for this summary. Somewhere in the academy, "Cedric Granville" monitors Charlotte through a tiny crystal ball and comments how tear-jerking it is that the latter is saying goodbye to her old life, adding that "Second Last" would not be much of a problem, and gleefully states that if ever, Charlotte can kill him as well. A butler comments that his villainy knows no bounds; "Cedric" adds that Charlotte only has 40 hours until the promised time, and with a smirk on his face, "Cedric" says that Tyrant Rex has to entertain him more.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 28-30 The next day, "Cedric" gets questioned by Henriette about her sister, on which he answers with a grin that she is carrying out the task he gave her. He adds on that he will fulfill his promise in return and provide the information that she needs, before finally saying that Edward Rutherford will be at the site of the destroyed clock tower to examine the damages. Seeing Henriette leave, "Cedric" says that the fun has just begun, and asks the butler, Sin, to prepare him a cup of tea.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 1-5 As he is sipping his tea, "Cedric" is approached by a jittery Charlotte; but even before she can speak, "Cedric" says that it is uncertain if the Headmaster is already dead. He commented that she did not have to make the ground collapse as he initially thought that she can wipe the out the Headmaster using Sigmund's power alone. "Cedric" gives Tyrant Rex a cold glare when the girl tells him to fulfill his promise, and adds that she is naive if she thinks that the Headmaster is done for with such attack. "Cedric" proceeds on showing Henriette on to her, and tells a now panicky Charlotte that her sister is alive, together with the Headmaster and his bodyguard. Proceeding, "Cedric" gleefully adds that Charlotte was on the verge of killing her younger sister and it was fortunate that she was not caught up in the attack. His attention is caught by Raishin next, and commands Sin to venture his way to the large cavity underground. He cuts off Charlotte when she expresses her desire to go, and tells her to spend her time on making her plan succeed. When Sin questions on why they would send their hostage, Henriette, out in the midst of Charlotte's attack, "Cedric" answers cheerfully that the idea seemed fun, and adds that there's no need to worry if Henriette dies, since they just have to "do her" when it happens. "Cedric" adds that if the "church of fools" actually exists, it is worth exposing even if it puts his plan in jeopardy and they should ascertain to themselves on how they close the academy in getting the "likeness of God". Ending the conversation, he issues a command to Sin to play with Raishin.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-23 The following night, "Cedric" expresses his surprise upon hearing that Raishin is an outcast of his clan, and proceeds on bad-mouthing the man. He suddenly stops midway and ponders whether Sin might be similar to that doll. A light emitting from the crystal catches his attention and comments that things just got interesting.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 1-3 He expresses his amusement after seeing that Henriette was being kidnapped by Second Last, but quickly changes in tone when Charlotte mocks him that Raishin were able to outsmart him, and comments on how low the Belew Family has fallen; starting on how her father disappeared, how her mother sold Henriette to a brothel, he ends off by degrading the Belew sisters. "Cedric" effectively provokes Charlotte, and then gives an order to Sin to take care of Henriette and kill Raishin to present his head to Charlotte. Wearing a sinister smile, "Cedric" answers it is fun, when he is questioned by Charlotte for his reasons of tormenting them. He adds that by teasing her and Henriette, Felix will feel better. As Charlotte questions who he really is, "Cedric" says that he is a shadow without a form.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 5-13 That evening, "Cedric" converses with Sin, saying that he understands that the butler failed because of Sacred Blaze's interference, and the command he gave earlier (to bring Raishin's head) was merely an act to mess around with Charlotte's head. "Cedric" adds that Second Last's head would actually be a huge benefit to them since that would be fine Magic material, but he would end up be too greedy, since what the Granvilles want is to back up the Kingsforts. However, what he and Sin wants is to show off the butler's caliber to the academy, and adds that he feels good because he was able to expose the "church of fools". "Cedric" asks about Magnus next, and gives Sin an order to write a report about his battle with one of the Automatons that makes up the Squadron, since it has been a rare battle encounter and about the "church of fools" as well. Proceeding, he comments how tough Edward is, and it would be impossible for Charlotte to assassinate the latter since he has Magnus on his side. He adds that the idea of getting the Headmaster killed by Charlotte came from the Kingsforts; if Tyrant Rex fails, they will pin down the blame to the Granvilles. Proceeding, "Cedric" says that the Kingsfort family is trying to make a secret pact with the Academy to do research about the two forms of God, which will be suspicious should a butler from the Granvilles were to appear. Although these are the plans of the adults, "Cedric" wants it as well, since, after all, his greatest joy is to see people unhappy. "Cedric" thanks Sin when the butler calls him rotten to the core, and commands him to make him a tea that would blow away his drowsiness before he gives his punishment. Later, "Cedric" appears elsewhere but is found by Riviera, and cornered by Raishin. "Cedric" expresses his surprise and commends Second Last for being able to track him down and "understanding" Sin. Later, "Cedric" smirks upon witnessing Yaya surge with lot of Mana. After an intense battle against Raishin, Yaya, and their friends, he suddenly disappears, and reappears later on top of Sin, as the butler flies away from the battle scene. He requests the butler to make him tea once they're back, and adds that they managed to see something interesting and boasts about Sin's capabilities as a Machine Doll. Proceeding, "Cedric" gleefully states that he's in a good mood as he managed to gain new toys who will be dancing on the palm of his hand. "Cedric" adds that Sin doesn't understand how alluring Raishin and Yaya are; the Night Party will be more entertaining because of them. Upon being asked by Sin if he has something malicious on his mind again, "Cedric" indirectly answers by saying that there is a reason why she, the Elf Speeder Alice Bernstein, gave herself the 87th rank and finally undoes the Magic she placed on herself, revealing her actual appearance. As she parts far from the battle site, she says that she will play with the duo on the Night Party. Abilities Transformation: Alice has displayed the ability to change the appearances of herself and others into different identities.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Page 12 Apparently, Alice can also cast the Magic in a certain place, that if someone steps inside on it, their appearance will change.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 10 While under the Magic, the Alice's voice changes as well, though the change seems limited to herself alone, as Charlotte's voice didn't change at all. It is to be noted as well that even though Alice or the people under her Magic changes have their overall appearance changed, their eyes retain the same color. The transformation can be undone by either Alice undoing it herself by clicking her fingers or if the other person charges themselves with Mana. A torrent of pink-colored rose petals surrounds her person when Alice undoes the transformation. Teleportation: Alice also exhibits her capability to teleport; either to disappear and then to reappear later in a different place regardless of distance, or to exchange places with another person in her stead. Automaton Sin (シン Shin): The name of Alice's Automaton, who is also her butler, attendant and is a Machine Doll. He sports silver hair and green eyes, and dons a standard butler attire. Sin is a powerful Automaton by his own might and an adept combatant too, who can go toe-to-toe with one of Magnus' Automaton. Equipment Scepter: Alice is seen to own a scepter during the time she assumes Cedric Granville's identity; the top is adorned with pentagon-shaped gem with swirls inside of it,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 34, Page 1 while the shaft has a shape that resembles a blade of a sword. It is unknown if the scepter posses any magical properties.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Page 20 Crystal Ball: Alice also posses a small crystal ball, which she uses to monitor people on surveillance, which is placed in a small rectangular pedestal with claw-like protrusions on the sides.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Page 28 Magical Computer: In the anime, instead of a Crystal Ball, Alice owns a Magical Computer instead, that are brass in color. Alice uses it like a normal computer and provides same effect that the Crystal Ball provides. Trivia *The pages where Alice makes her debut appearance, for an unknown reason, were not included in the online manga-hosting websites, making it seem that Alice hasn't appeared in the chapters yet. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female